thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wolfspirit97/Ivy's Rants: Spottedleaf - Love
Welcome! I'm Wolfspirit, but I'm commonly known as Ivy. I'll be creating these quite often, because I love writing rants. x3 Anyways, this is a rant about Spottedleaf, my favorite character. Before I begin, some rules... :1. Please use proper grammar and spelling. If you reply with bad grammar and text talk, you will be ignored. :2. Back up your arguments with reasons, don't just say, "You should love Leafstar!!!" Chances are, your comment will be either deleted or ignored. :3. Refrain from using all caps. I don't fancy being yelled at. :4. Don't try and say I should hate a cat because they are a Mary Sue or Gary Stu. That argument is invalided. Spottedleaf Rant Before I actually begin, I'd like to say that her long description and scent does not make her a Sue. They have nothing to do with her personality. Besides, having a long description is common among the important cats; Bluestar, Firestar, and Tigerstar all have huge descriptions. And as for her scent, she's a medicine cat. She was always surrounded by herbs and flowers, so that's probably why she always smelt good. Who knows, maybe since she was a medicine cat she was able to make a perfume out of herbs? x3 Now, let's start at the beginning, shall we? Spottedleaf was an apprentice, Spottedpaw, and she was training as a warrior, but that's not what she wanted to do. She helped Featherwhisker every chance she got; an early sign that she would one day be a hard-working, dedicated medicine cat. The moment Goosefeather became an elder, she asked Sunstar to allow her to train to be what she truly wanted; a medicine cat. At the end of Bluestar's Prophecy and at the beginning of Into the Wild, we can see that Spottedleaf was a very hard-working medicine cat. She is said to be exhausted, and she had helped cats with their greencough, having to take over the huge epedemic when her beloved mentor, Featherwhisker, died. It must suck, when you think about, to lose your mentor and have all these sick, dying cats in your paws alone. But she pulled through it. She did what any good medicine cat would do, and treated her Clanmates as best as she could. Also in Into the Wild, we see her as a dedicated medicine cat, treating all the cats who had been injured during the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks. She's shown as sympathetic and comforting, unlike some medicine cats (*cough*Hawkheart*cough*). She also has a sense of humor, as shown when she is seen teasing Tigerclaw. She is later seen trying to treat Lionheart, the ThunderClan deputy, but he dies at her. Now, that must've caused at least some grief, no? Sadly, later in Into the Wild, her life is cut short. She died trying to protect a kit, even though she new she wasn't a good fighter. She did hold him off for a bit, but Clawface, a fully-trained warrior, would obviously win the fight. Some people point out the fact that couldn't save the kit(s), and say that she should've. She is a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake. I'm going to leave it at that, because I believe that explain enough. Now, it is later revealed that Firepaw and Spottedleaf had a crush on each other. she did love Firepaw, and, in my opinion, he loved her, too, he just loved Sandstorm more. Vicky confirmed that if Spottedleaf had lived, they wouldn't worked out. So what exactly is wrong with a crush? And please don't say that it's creepy because she's older than him. They're cats. They don't really care about age (though I must admit, if an elder fell in love with a kit, that would be just a tad creepy). The dear medicine cat later appears in Fire and Ice, to act as Fireheart's guide. She tells him that there was an enemy within the Clan. Now, fast forward a bit. Spottedleaf then later guided Fireheart through his first battle as a true warrior, helping him to avenge her death, though Clawface was actually killed by Graystripe instead, because Fireheart couldn't bring himself to do it (can't imagine why). Later, in Forest of Secrets, she takes the role to guide Fireheart. Reminds him of one of his many prophecies, and it was a pretty important one, if I remember right. Spottedleaf appears in the other books of the first series multiple times to guide Fireheart and give him prophecies, so I think she's pretty helpful cat. In The Darkest Hour, Spottedleaf appears to give him his eighth life, a life of love, saying this, confirming the fact that she accepted his love for Sandstorm: :"Use it well and give it to all the cats you care for — especially Sandstorm. Was she like Ashfur (who I also love), who tried to hurt Squirrelflight? No. She accepted the fact that they would never be mates, and that must be pretty hard. Spottedleaf later appears in the New Prophecy series, guiding Firestar's two daughters. On one occasion, she even helps Leafpaw save the life of a cat. Much later, Leafpool asks for guidance about Crowfeather, and Spottedleaf talks to her and is there to comfort her. She tells her to follow her heart. Some say she was stupid to let Leafpool run off with him, but if she didn't, how would Leafpool learn where her heart truly lies? When Leafpool gets angry, she replies with this: :"Peace, dear one. I told you to follow your heart, and your heart lies with your Clan. Much later, during the Power of Three series, she is seen speaking to Jayfeather about his destiny. For a reason I can't remember, she becomes angry, and snarls at him. This is the first time we see her snap. You see? She's not perfect, as everyone thinks she is. She has her faults. Much, much later, in The Last Hope, the finale, she is seen multiple times before the battle. Now, during the battle. She is fighting for StarClan against the Dark Forest. When she notices Mapleshade and Sandstorm, she knew she had to fulfill her destiny. She knocked Mapleshade off of Sandstorm, and Mapleshade asks why she was doing this, and didn't understand why she didn't want her to hurt the one who stole Firestar away from her. She replied with something along the lines of that Sandstorm truly made him happy, and that's all she cared about. Mapleshade then slices open her throat, letting her bleed to death. Firestar then wails, saying that she promised that she'd be there to welcome him to StarClan. She says that it was never meant to be, and that she could journey with him no longer. After that, she fades away. In Conclusion; I adore Spottedleaf, as you can tell. Everyone says that her attitude is so "perfect", but if you look at her scenes, her personality changes throughout the series. She was also a messanger and she helped cats, it was do to her destiny, you can't blame her for it. She has love and compassion for Firestar, and I think she showed more than Sandstorm ever did. She then fulfilled her prophecy. She was killed off so that Firestar didn't have to chose between her and Sandstorm in StarClan. Spottedleaf accepted the fact that Sandstorm was Firestar's mate. I think that Spottedleaf was a well-developed character, and actually not a Mary Sue. Category:Blog posts